Hollywood Heights A Different Story
by kt0129
Summary: In this story Eddie ended up forgiving Chloe and they stayed together, but never married. Back when Loren worked at the café she met Tyler and ended up dating him. After three years Chloe and Tyler are found in bed together. With their relationships ending badly Eddie and Loren have a second chance to find love again. This time with each other. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1: It's Just One Dance

_**In this story Eddie ended up forgiving Chloe and they stayed together, but never married. He never knew about her cheating on him back then. Back when Loren worked at the café she met Tyler and ended up dating him. This story line will be how the relationships end badly and Eddie and Loren find love again. This time with each other. First part is kind of a prolog and then it is chapter one.**_

* * *

**It has been three in a half years since Loren won the contest.**

**Kelly and Jake are together and got married last year. They are trying to have a baby now.**

**Adam ended up transferring to NYU ending his and Mel's relationship. The two remain friends though.**

**Mel and Ian started dating shortly after the break up and have been together for almost a year now.**

**Nora and Max end up dating still and are now engaged and about to get married in a week.**

**Eddie forgives Chloe and continues to date her while mentoring Loren.**

**Loren meets Tyler at the café and they hit it off and start dating.**

**Eddie finds out and freaks out on Loren for dating him. They get into a fight, which ends their friendship.**

**Almost three years later photos leak of Chloe and Tyler making out in a hotel in Palm Springs. That day Loren goes to Tyler's place and walks in on Chloe and Tyler in bed. **

**After horrible break ups on both ends Chloe and Tyler run off to New York together.**

**It has been six months since the break up. ****Eddie has moved on and made peace with it. ****Loren on the other hand is holding on to the pain and has been pushing people away. ****Eddie tried reaching out to Loren, but she shut him down each time.**

**Loren is just as big as Eddie now. ****Eddie is working on his fifth album and Loren is working on her third.**

* * *

_It was the night of Nora and Max's engagement party. In a week they would be getting married at the Bungalow. Everyone was at MK to celebrate. _

_Loren was leaning against the bar as everyone made speeches. She even made a quick coagulations speech of her own. Right now talking about love just wasn't in her. Now it was Eddie's turn._

"I have gotten a front row seat watching my father fall in love with Nora. I watched a spark in his eye come back to life as they got to know one another. I see how happy they make each other." Loren rolled her eyes. After everything that has happened to them how can he be so chipper about love. "To Nora and Max." Eddie raised his glass as he finished.

"To Nora and Max." Everyone repeated as they took a drink.

* * *

_As the night went on Loren stayed close to the bar and watched her family and friends dance, laugh and have fun. Loren was happy to be a wallflower for the night. She wasn't in much of a celebrating mood, but she would put a fake smile on for her mother's sake. After a while Eddie made his way over to her. She took a deep breath and braced herself. She was hoping to avoid him. _

"Well if it isn't Loren Tate." Eddie was grinning from ear to ear and Loren nodded to acknowledge him. "Hello Eddie." She forced a small smile.

"You're looking beautiful as always." She rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"You didn't seem too impressed with my toast." Eddie smirked. "Excuse me?" She looked at him perplexed. "My toast? You had a cold look the entire time and I'm pretty sure you rolled your evens at one point."

She rolled her eyes. "It was a lovely toast Eddie." The disdain dripped from her voice. Eddie's eyebrow arched. "Sarcastic much."

"Only for you." She turned around facing the bar. "Another vodka tonic please." Grace had it in front of her in matter of seconds. "Thank you so Grace. You look fabulous tonight by the way." Eddie watched her be kind to Grace and was a little surprised. "Thank you sweetie."

Loren turned back around noticed Eddie was watching her intently. "What?"

"You're nice to her, but not me?" Loren smiled a wicked grin. "I like her."

Eddie clapped his hands over his chest with a sad look on his face. "Ouch your words hurt me deeply." Loren scoffed and took a drink. "Something tells me you'll survive."

_He knew he wasn't on good terms with Loren, but damn he was trying and she just kept shutting him down. He wanted to make things right. They were friends at one time and in a week they'll be family. _

He scratched the back of his head. "I've tried calling you. I even left a few messages." Loren noted the serious tone in his voice. "Yeah I've been busy."

Eddie sighed. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." Loren sneered. Was he for real? Did he truly think what happen to them made them friends again? "I'm fine."

He reached for her hand. "Loren I know what happen-" Loren yanked her hand away cutting him off. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Loren-" She put her hand up in the air signaling him to stop. "Eddie don't."

She was about to walk away, but Max approached the two with a big smile on his face.

"There you two are. I've been looking for both of you everywhere." Eddie smiled. "Hey Pops." Loren cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure. "Hi Max. Why were you looking for us?"

"I wanted to ask my two favorite rockstars a favor." He had mischievous grin on. "Anything Pops, what do you need?"

"Nora has left me in charge of picking the first song we dance to as husband and wife." Loren looked at him slightly confused. "You want us to help you pick the song?" Max chuckled a little. "Close—I want you two to write the song."

"Max you are getting married at the end of the week." He had to be kidding she thought. "Yeah, Pops why didn't you ask us to do this sooner?"

"I have been racking my brain for months about what song to choose. I thought about writing a song, but I can't really perform it while we are dancing. Finally the other day I thought, why pick a song when I can have our children who just happen to be fabulous song writers." His smile grew.

"I don't know Max-" Loren was unsure about having to work with Eddie.

"Jake and Kelly gave you both the rest of the week off for the wedding, so time isn't an issue." Eddie sighed. "Yeah, but Pops-" Max waved his hands in the air. "Plus what an amazing gift that would be for her. Our kids writing a love song for our first dance. Imagine how much that would mean to her."

Loren couldn't help, but to laugh. "Mom has taught you well. That is a great guilt trip."

"So, does that mean you'll do it?" He asked with pleading eyes.

Eddie sighed in defeat. "I'm in." Loren bit her lip. She wasn't really wanting to work with Eddie on a song again. Especially a love song. The two Duran men looked at Loren with those big brown eyes. How could she say no to that? "Fine, we'll do it."

He brought them both into a hug. "You two are the best. Thank you so much." Suddenly a slow song started to play. Max smiled. "That's my queue to go find Nora."

_The two watched as their parents made their way to the dance floor. They looked so happy and in love. Loren envied that. Eddie looked at Loren. She was humming along to the song and had a small smile. _

Eddie steeped in front of her and offered his hand. "Come on." Loren looked at him bewildered. "What?"

Eddie smirked. "Dance with me." Loren shook her head. "I'm good here." He wasn't taking no for an answer. "It's just one dance—please." Loren crossed her arms over her chest. "Thanks, but I think I'll sit this one out."

"You know as the best man and maid of honor it is required we dance at least once at every wedding related event." Loren laughed bitterly and rolled her eyes. "Says who?"

"It's the rule." Loren laughed—this time for real. She shook her head. "You are relentless, you know that?" Eddie shrugged his shoulders and gave her his infamous half grin. "Part of my charm."

"Whatever." Eddie grabbed her hand and pulling her closer to him. "Come on, the song is half over it won't even be a full dance-please."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine." Her tone was slightly harsh. Eddie pulled her to the dance floor. "Don't get too excited now it's just a dance."

_Loren put her hands on his shoulders. Keeping him an arm's length apart. He thought she was being ridiculous. After a few moments Eddie pulled her closer to him. Her arms ended wrapping around his neck and they were so close a gust of wind couldn't go through them. Her whole body tensed. She tried to pull away, but Eddie held on tight._

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered in her ear, causing her whole body to shiver.

_Loren slowly relaxed into his arms. As they swayed back and forth the two locked eyes and neither could look away. Loren could see the hope in his eyes. He looked so innocent that way. Eddie on the other hand saw hurt and fear as her starred into Loren's hazel eyes. He wanted nothing more than to make the pain go away for her. _

"Thanks for the dance." She mumbled as the music came to an end.

"The pleasure was all mine." His eyes never left her. For a moment it was as if he was looking at the old Loren. She pulled away and this time Eddie let her. "Bye Eddie."

Eddie pulled her back. "Wait." Loren looked at him a little surprised. "What?"

"The song?" It took her a moment before he realized what he was saying. "Oh yeah. When do you want to work on it?"

"Everyone is leaving tomorrow for the Bungalow, but I'm not leaving until Monday." Loren nodded. "Me neither."

"How about you come by my place around six." Loren went pale as his words hit her. She hadn't been to his place since they had their fight. "Your place?"

"Yeah, you remember where it's at, or do you need directions?" Loren scoffed and glared at him. "You live like three blocks from me, I think I can handle finding it." Eddie put his hand in the air as if he was surrendering. "It was just a question Loren. No need to be so rude."

Loren rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "Whatever Eddie." Eddie grabbed her hand yanking her back to him again. "You never use to be the cold Loren. What happen to you?"

"I walked in on my boyfriend fucking your girlfriend." Loren sneered as she got out of his grasp.

Instantly Eddie felt horrible. "Loren-" Loren shook her head stopping him. "I'll see you tomorrow Eddie."

_Eddie watched as Loren walked out of MK. The look in Loren's eyes seared in his brain. How was he going to fix things between them?_

* * *

_**So, I've had this idea for a storyline in my head for a long time now. Ever since the flash fiction challenge was wham bam, thank you mam. It'll will be a short story. Probably only fifteen-twenty chapters at the most. **_

_**I WILL CONTINUE MY FIRST STORY. I promise you I will. I am already working on the next chapter. This story has just been in my head for awhile. I have most of this story line written out in my notebook. So it won't take me forever to update. (In theory that is)**_

_**Like in my other story I will go into more detail about the past as the story goes on. **_

_**Please tell me what you think. Should I continue? Read and Review! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Must Be The Beer Talking

_The sun was shining through the window. An unwelcoming wake up call. Eddie groaned and closed his eyes tighter. As his morning fog started to fade, the memories of last night came flooding back. He couldn't help, but to smile thinking about it. The way her lips felt against his. How soft her skin felt. The way her body was reacting perfectly to his. The sound of her moaning his name. Eddie rolled over eager for round two—actually round four, but who was counting. _

He was surprised when he rolled over and found the bed empty beside him. "Loren?" He didn't hear the shower running, but he got up and checked anyway. She wasn't in there. Eddie scanned the bedroom and noticed that her clothes were gone. She wouldn't have just left, he thought. He put on a pair of boxers and headed down stairs. "Loren are you here?" He looked in the kitchen and once again she wasn't there. As he made his way back in the living room he noticed a piece of paper ripped out of his song book on the piano. As he read the note anger filled his body. "You have to be fucking kidding me." He stormed back up stairs.

* * *

_**Fourteen Hours Earlier…**_

_Loren stood outside his door paralyzed. She knew she would have to knock soon. No doubt Jeffery called to announce her arrival. She could hear him shuffling around inside. Loren took a deep breath and knocked the memories of the last time she was here came rushing back to her._

* * *

_**Three And A Half Years Ago…**_

_Eddie had asked Loren to work on a song for his next album. Chloe was on location for a photo shoot, so she knew it would be safe to go over there. She barely had a chance to knock on the door before it swung open, revealing an upset Eddie._

"Tell me it's not true." You could hear the anger in his voice. Loren looked at him puzzled. "Well hello to you too Eddie."

He glared at her. "Are you seriously dating Tyler?" Loren sighed and shook her head. "How did you hear about that?"

Eddie opened his laptop and the TMZ website was up with a photo of Loren and Tyler kissing in front of the café. "Not from you obviously."

"I know I should have told you-" Eddie slammed his laptop shot. "Damn right you should of. How did you two even meet?"

Loren smiled slightly at the memory. "We just met a couple weeks ago. He was a customer at the café and we just kind of hit it off." She shrugged her shoulders. Eddie shook his head. "How stupid can you be?"

"Excuse me?" Loren had been calm for the most part, but now she could feel her anger start to surface. "You are stupid Loren. He's dating you to get to me."

Loren scoffed. "Are you fucking kidding me right now Eddie? Your ego is making you delusional. Not everything is about you."

"He only wants you, because you're mine." Eddie yelled. Loren looked at him as if he had grown a third head. "Wait a second I'm not yours Eddie."

"I thought you were smart. You think it was a coincidence he was your customer. Think about it. He hates me, has been stalking Chloe-" She through her hands up in the air stopping him in midsentence. "There are two sides to every story Eddie. And you want to talk about stupid. You believe every fucking word Chloe tells you about him even though she pathological liar."

"Do not talk about my girlfriend like that." Loren crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, but its' okay for you to talk about Tyler like that?"

"I am just looking out for you." His tone was harsh and Loren just kept getting more upset with the way he was acting. "I don't need you too Eddie I'm a big girl."

"You're a naïve girl." Eddie pointed his finger at her. "Especially if you think Tyler won't end up hurting you." She sneered. "Well you're an idiot if you think Chloe isn't using you."

"You are not dating him Loren. You need to end things now." Loren laughed sarcastically. "Do you hear yourself right now? You do not get to tell me who I can and cannot date."

"I'm not going to stand around and watch you date Tyler." He yelled even louder. "Then don't"

"What?" His voice was filled with confusion.

Loren took a deep breath calming herself down. "I put my feelings for Chloe aside for our friendship. If you can't do that for me then we're not friends anymore."

Eddie looked at her stunned, he didn't want to lose her. Yet he couldn't get over the fact she was dating Tyler. "Then I guess we're not friends anymore."

_With nothing left to say Loren grabbed her bag and walked out the door. Never looking back._

* * *

_Eddie opened the door with a wide smile. His eyes immediately looked Loren up and down. She was only wearing skinny jeans and a tank top, but she looked beautiful as always. _

"Hey you made it." He opened the door more and motioned for her to go in. "I said I'd be here. I'm here." Her voice was cold. "So you are." He mumbled, shaking his head. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Love what you've done with the place." Eddie scratched the back of his head. "Pretty sure nothings' changed."

"Yeah, I know. I was just trying to make small talk."

"Oh." Eddie clapped his hands together. "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, tea?"

"Beer." He looked at her slightly surprised. "Beer?" Loren nodded. "No way I'm doing this completely sober." She had a point he thought. "Okay, beer it is. Make yourself at home."

_As Eddie made his way to the kitchen Loren spotted his guitar in the corner of the room. She had lyrics in her head all day and just couldn't help it. She picked it up and started playing a few cords. Eddie walked in as she began to sing._

"_**My heart's beating better alone**_

_**And if it is broke**_

_**Why let you know?**_

_**This heart's not your skipping stone"**_

_Eddie's phone went off from a text startling Loren. Eddie cursed under his breath. He want to hear the rest of the song._

Eddie walked towards her and handed her the beer. "Thanks." He nodded. "No problem. What was that you were playing on?"

Loren bit her lip and looked away from Eddie. "Just a song I'm working on for my album." Was Loren blushing? "Oh yeah? Will you play it for me?" Loren quickly put the guitar down. "I don't think so." The shy innocent Loren he remembered was coming to surface. Eddie couldn't help but to smile.

"Please. I'll play you one from mine." Loren laughed as she sat down on the edge of the couch across from Eddie who was sitting by the piano.

"Wow is this I'll show you mine if you show me yours type of thing." Eddie took his time to look Loren up and down as he smirked with images in his head. Loren had grown up to be a quite stunning twenty-two year old. Loren realized he was staring and knew his mind went straight to the gutter. "You are such a perv." She throw a pillow at him which he easily missed as he laughed. "You started it."

"How about we get to work on the song for our parents?" She asked changing the subject. "Alright, alright. Got any ideas?"

"Actually I do." Eddie looked at her shocked. "You do?"

"Why do you look so surprised?" You could hear a tad bit of annoyance in her voice. "Uh, no reason." He said as he turned to face the piano.

"Bull shit. Tell me." Loren made her way to the side of the piano, facing him. He sighed in defeat. "I'm just a little surprised you have an idea already. You haven't been so-optimistic about love lately."

"Do you blame me?" Loren glared at him. Was he serious right now? "No I completely understand why you've been that way. That's no way to live your life though."

"Lets' just work on the song." She muttered annoyed with the conversation. "Whatever you say. So, what's your idea?"

"It's actually something Max said to my mom the night they got engaged. It's just kind of stuck with me." His eyebrows furrowed together. "What'd he say?"

* * *

_Three hours later they had the song completed. Neither could believe they had gotten done so fast. They figured they would tweak it if they had time at the bungalow, before the wedding. _

"That was productive." Eddie came back in the room with two more beers in his hand. "And fun." He handed Loren her third beer. "Admit it, you had fun."

Loren rolled her eyes. "Yes Eddie, I had fun. Is that what your ego needed to hear?" Eddie smiled proudly. "Yes, thank you."

"You're ridiculous." She laughed.

"Seriously though I've missed this." She smiled that shy smile of hers. "Yeah, me too."

Eddie dramatically clapped his hands over his mouth. "Did you really just admit that?" Loren smirked. "Must be the beer talking."

He chuckled deeply. "Must be" Suddenly he could hear Loren's stomach growl. "Are you hungry?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I could eat."

"If I remember right, you could always eat." She playfully smacked him. "Hey."

"There is a great deli down the street."

"Do they have pastrami, it's my favorite." Her face lit up. Eddie couldn't help, but think of how cute she looked that way. "Mine too, and they just so happen to have the best pastrami sandwiches in town."

"I'll take two please!" Eddie smiled. "Coming right up."

* * *

_Jeffery delivered the food not to long after they ordered. The two set up in the living room and started eating. Eddie smirked as he watched Loren down her first sandwich._

"Not gonna lie, it is nice to have a meal with a girl who actually eats." Loren giggled and nodded her head. "Tyler was on a no carbs kick the last few months we dated, so I completely understand."

Loren's smile quickly faded. Eddie looked at her with concern. "It's weird talking about him—them with you." Eddie nodded understandingly. "Yeah it is, but then again we are the only two people that can talk about them and understand what we went through."

"Or we could not talk about them at all." Loren chuckled nervously. "Or that."

_Eddie watched Loren's wall go right back up. He had seen a glimpse of the old her and he didn't want that. Things were still awkward between them and Eddie had to make things right._

"I do want to say one thing." Loren put her sandwich down and looked at him. "Okay?"

"With everything that happened I realized what an idiot I was being—Loren, I've regretted every day that I let you walk out that door." Loren wasn't expecting him to say that. "What?"

Eddie sighed. "It was a mistake. I know we only knew each other a few months, but we were really good friends—at least I thought we were."

"We were." She whispered looking away from him.

"I shouldn't have let him ruin our friendship."

"No you shouldn't of."

"What I'm trying to say is—I'm sorry." Loren glanced up and their eyes locked. She could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I forgive you."

"You do?" He was stunned it was that easy. She exhaled. "Yeah I do, and I want to say I'm sorry too."

"You are? For what?" His eyebrows bunched together in confusion.

"Well—for being such a bitch." Eddie bit back a chuckle and Loren just smirked "After what happen, I just haven't been in the best mood."

"Understandable." He put his hand over hers. "And it goes without saying that you're forgiven." Loren smiled slightly. "I have an idea."

"Oh yeah?" She asked him curiously. "We start fresh? Leave the past in the past and be friends."

"Yeah okay—friends." Her smile grew. "Friends."

* * *

Eddie and Loren had finished their food about an hour ago and were sitting on the couch, talking about the 49ers and Packers game.

Eddie shook his head surprised by the topic of conversation. "I cannot believe I am talking sports with you."

Loren laughed at this. "Well when you are living on a tour bus for months at a time with three guys it's kind of hard not to pick up on some things."

"Well I'm impressed." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you."

* * *

_Before they knew it they were sitting on the balcony and Eddie was talking about how he read a lot when he was on tour with his parents which lead to the topic of their favorite book. Which lead to an argument over 'good' literature._

"You're crazy! I love Catcher in the Rye; I've read it like twenty times." How can someone not like that book, he thought. "That book is awful, how can you like it?" She scrunched her nose at the thought of the book.

"What? It's a classic how can you not like it?" He acted offended by her words.

"It is about a boy having a mental breakdown as he wonders the city. How is that good literature?" Eddie put his hands in the air and waved away her words as he swallowed his mouth full of food. "It's not just about him having a mental breakdown. Loneliness is the emotional manifestation of the alienation Holden experiences; it is both a source of great pain and a source of his security." He explained confidently. A speech he has memorized defending his choice.

"Yeah, well it's still one of my least favorite books." She said refusing to accept defeat by his explanation.

"Oh? And what is good literature in the opinion of Loren Tate?" He turned his body to face her better. "To Kill a Mocking Bird, of course. I read it for the first time when I was ten." She stated quickly without even having to think about it.

"Wow, a story where the bad guys win in the end makes a good story in your eyes?" He scoffed taking another big bite of food. "Oh there is so much more to the book then the convection. The book's explores the moral nature of human beings, which is whether people are essentially good or essentially evil. The novel approaches this question by dramatizing Scout's transition from a perspective of childhood innocence, in which they assume that people are good because they have never seen evil, to a more adult perspective, in which they have confronted evil and must incorporate it into their understanding of the world." She explained with a soft but forceful tone.

"Wow and you got all of that when you were ten?" Eddie was taken back by her heartfelt explanation.

"Well maybe not to that degree, but it wasn't that hard—I already had a pretty good understanding of the good and evil in the world." She sighed and looked away.

"Wow, you were the cynical ten year old."

"Yeah, well I had to be." She said sadly.

_Eddie wanted to know what Loren meant by that, but when he saw the hurt in her eyes before looking away he decided to change the subject._

_They started sharing stories about touring. And tried to figure out who was more of a workaholic, Kelly or Jake. Hours past, but it only seemed like minutes. They were catching up on three and a half years. As the night went on the empty beer cans started to add up. _

* * *

_As a chill started to set in the night air the two made their way back inside. Loren looked around. Nothing had changed since the last time she was here, yet everything had changed._

"How do you stay here?" Eddie eyed her as she acted peculiar. "What do you mean?"

"With all the memories. How on earth do you stay here?" She motioned around as they sat on the couch. "My mom helped me choose this place."

"Really? I didn't know that." Eddie smiled fondly at the memory. "Yeah, it was a few months before she died. I just signed my record deal and I had money from the movie. We searched for days together. Something that should have been dreadful ended up actually being a lot of fun-It was one of the last times we spent together one on one."

"I'm sure it meant a lot to her that she could help you pick out your first place." This time it was Loren covering Eddie's hand. "You see even though there are a lot of bad memories here with Chloe, the good weighs out the bad—and I'm not ready to let that part go."

"You know it's possible to move and hold onto those good memories?" Eddie smirked. "It's also possible to stay and let go of the bad memories."

"Touché." She took a sip of her beer.

* * *

_Their conversation became light again as they started talking about their childhood. They traded stories about Mel and Ian and the crazy things they've gotten them into. _

_Eddie then told her about his parents bungalow and how they would go their when things got to hectic. Loren smiled knowing exactly how Eddie felt._

"I have a cabin that I go to when I need a break from the world. When I get there I feel like I can finally breathe again." He smiled a Loren. "That's the exact same feeling I get when I go to bungalow."

* * *

_They had talked for another hour or so when the topic of songwriting came up._

Eddie got up from the couch and grabbed his guitar. "Play me the song you were working on earlier." Loren shook her head. "No way."

"Why?"

"It's personal." Eddie laughed. "You are going to put it on your album Loren."

"It's not finished yet." She blurted trying to get out of this somehow. "Play me what you have so far."

"Eddie." She pleaded. "Loren." He mocked.

"You are relentless." He smirked. "We've been over that. Remember it's part of my charm."

"There's that ego again." She laughed and took a swig of beer.

"Please." Loren sighed in defeat. She knew he wouldn't let this go. "Fine."

_She took the guitar and swallowed hard. Loren hadn't played this song to anyone. Eddie sat from across from her eagerly watching her. Loren took a deep breath and began to play._

"_**I took in the most that I could**_

_**I never imagined that I would**_

_**Be feeling so misunderstood**_

_**I'm just following lines **_

_**You race in my mind like a car**_

_**You've beaten my heart so damn farther**_

_**And now I've been pacing the wall**_

_**'Cause you're under my hood**_

_**Never thought I could**_

_**Love you, no never**_

_**Never thought that I would**_

_**Ever try to be anything better**_

_**My heart's beating better alone**_

_**And if it is broke**_

_**Why let you know?**_

_**This heart's not your skipping stone**_

_**If I'm sinking water**_

_**Then why even bother?**_

_**Just leave it alone.**_

_**Mmmm**_

_**This heart's not your skipping stone**_

_**So maybe I should settle down**_

_**And find a new man, let him **_

_**Throw my world around**_

_**All his blueberry lies**_

_**I know there isn't a rule**_

_**Was left in the dust never**_

_**Was taught in school**_

_**Mmmm now, I'm a lovesick fool**_

_**Never knew that you**_

_**Could just hold me hostage**_

_**I'm losing my cool**_

_**Through the pain somehow**_

_**Don't want you to stop it**_

_**My heart's beating better alone**_

_**And if it is broke**_

_**Why let you know?**_

_**This heart's not your skipping stone**_

_**If I'm sinking water**_

_**Then why even bother?**_

_**Just leave it alone.**_

_**Hmm**_

_**'Cause this heart's not your skipping stone**_

_**All the time**_

_**I never let you in**_

_**Was a lie**_

_**I wasn't letting you win!**_

_**And all the days**_

_**You let me cry**_

_**Was a lie**_

_**My heart's beating better alone**_

_**And if it is broke**_

_**Why let you know?**_

_**This heart's not your skipping stone**_

_**If I'm sinking water**_

_**Why even bother?**_

_**Just leave it alone.**_

_**If it is broke**_

_**Why let you know?**_

_**This heart's not your skipping stone**_

_**If I'm sinking water**_

_**Why even bother?**_

_**Just leave me alone**_

_**This heart's not your skipping stone"**_

_Before the last cord was even complete she put the guitar down quickly. She gave Eddie a nervous smile, who was standing before her speechless._

"So, what do you think?"

_Eddie didn't say a word. Instead he got up and quickly made his way to her. He brought her into his arm and before either knew what was happening his lips captured hers. At first Loren was caught off guard, but after only a few moments her body quickly responded. Loren wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Eddie tentatively parted Loren's lips with his tongue sending chills down her body as she reciprocates every move he makes. Eddie grabbed Loren's waste, bringing her closer to him. Loren wrapped her legs around his torso which turned Eddie on even more. Eddie carried her upstairs, where things only became more heated._

* * *

_**So, what do you think? I really hope you liked it. **_

_**Do you want me to be more graphic during the romance scenes? I can easily switch the rating to M. Please let me know.**_

_**Don't worry I promise to update my other fanfic next. Like I said I had most of this storyline written out. I will finish both storylines though!**_

_**Please read and review. Your thoughts really help. **_

_**Thanks for all the love. I will fix the mistakes later. **_


	3. Chapter 3: Oh God

_Loren woke up with her head pounding. She groaned as she tried to open her eyes. How many beers did she have last night, she wondered. She tried to get up, but something was holding her down. Or someone? Loren finally opened her eyes to see a sleeping Eddie next her. His arm wrapped around her tightly. Loren bit her lip to repress the scream. Maybe nothing happened. She peeked under the covers. Damn it they were naked. _

_She quickly and carefully unwrapped his arm from her and got up. Loren gathered her clothes. She picked up her underwear and realized they were ripped. A flash of last night came back. She was standing in front of the bed and Eddie was kissing his way down her neck. His hands felt rough against her skin as he ran his hands down her thighs. Loren moaned as he nipped at her skin. Apparently this set him off, because before she knew what was happening Eddie had ripped her thong off and pushed her on the bed._

_Loren shook the memories away quickly. She gathered the rest of her clothes and quietly ran to the bathroom. She sighed as she closed the door, leaning her back against it. Loren's eyes met her in the mirror and she groaned. Sex hair was definitely evident. The little make up she was wearing the night before was smeared. Could she be any more of the cliché, 'walk of shame?' She put on her bra and jeans and then made her way over to the sink splashing water on her face. She found a Tylenol bottle on the counter and quickly took two in hopes to relieve her headache. As she splashed more water on her face additional memories started to pop in her head. The song. She had finished playing her song when Eddie came up and kissed her. _

"Oh god." She grumbled.

_Images of Eddie over her, under her, behind her, and even going down on her came to her. She bit her lip. Eddie was good she had to admit. Better than anyone she's ever been with. Although Eddie was only number three, but something told Loren her lack of experience didn't matter. Eddie would have been the best if he was number three or thirty._

"Oh god. Oh god." She cannot be having these thoughts. They were finally friends again. In a few days they would be family. Not to mention the fact they both just went through a horrible break up. She wasn't going to be his rebound. What happened meant nothing. It had to mean nothing.

_She walked out of the bathroom quietly. Loren couldn't help, but to gaze at Eddie for a moment. He was still sound asleep with a slight smiley on his face. Loren bit back a smile and quickly made her way downstairs. It meant nothing she repeated over and over in her head. She through her hair up into a messy bun and quickly wrote a note to Eddie. Before the ink was dry she was at the elevator. It felt like an eternity before it reached the lobby floor. _

As the doors opened she was greeted by a cheery Jeffery. "Miss. Tate?" He eyed her curiously. So much for avoiding the walk of shame. "Morning Jeffery. I told you call me Loren." She offered a small smile.

"My apologizes. Good morning Loren."

"Eddie and I feel asleep working last night." He nodded and put his hands up motioning he didn't need an explanation. "You are up early. It's not even six yet."

"I wanted to get an early start. I'm heading out of town." He nodded. "I believe Eddie is heading out of town tomorrow as well."

"Yes we have last minute wedding stuff to do up there." She tried to walk away, but Jeffery continued to talk. "Yes, your mother and Mr. Duran are getting married this week I hear. Tell them congratulations for me." Loren forced a smile.

"I will. I'm sorry Jeffery I am not trying to be rude, but I am in a rush." All she need was Eddie to wake up and chase her down. "I'm sorry for keeping Loren." He put his hands up stopping himself. Loren gave him a smile. "You are fine. Is there any way I can use the staff exit? Avoid the paparazzi."

"Of course right this way."

* * *

_Loren arrived home in ten minutes. She had her bag already packed for the bungalow. She quickly changed her clothes. As she grabbed her bag she called for her dog._

"Skeeter. Come here boy." Her black lab came running up to her. "Hi boy. Did you miss me?" He jumped on her in excitement. "Do you want to go on a road trip?" He barked as if he was answering her. "Okay let's go boy." She grabbed her things and strapped Skeeter onto his leash and headed back down to her car. It was time to get out of LA and away from Eddie.

* * *

_The sun was shining through the window. An unwelcoming wake up call. Eddie groaned and closed his eyes tighter. As his morning fog started to fade, the memories of last night came flooding back. He couldn't help, but to smile thinking about it. The way her lips felt against his. How soft her skin felt. The way her body was reacting perfectly to his. The sound of her moaning his name. Eddie rolled over eager for round two—actually round four, but who was counting. _

He was surprised when he rolled over and found the bed empty beside him. "Loren?" He didn't hear the shower running, but he got up and checked anyway. She wasn't in there. Eddie scanned the bedroom and noticed that her clothes were gone. She wouldn't have just left, he thought. He put on a pair of boxers and headed down stairs. "Loren are you here?" He looked in the kitchen and once again she wasn't there. As he made his way back in the living room he noticed a piece of paper ripped out of his song book on the piano. As he read the note anger filled his body. "You have to be fucking kidding me." He stormed back up stairs and quickly got dressed. He headed downstairs in hopes to catch Loren. As he made it to the lobby the only person there was Jeffery.

"Good morning Eddie." Eddie smiled. "Morning Jeffery. I have a question, did you happen to see Loren leave this morning?"

"Yes actually, almost a couple of hours ago. She seem to be in a hurry." His eyebrows furrowed together. "Really?"

"Yes, it seemed that she wanted to head out of town for your parents wedding. Probably wanted to beat the morning traffic."

Eddie nodded as he bit his lip. Neither of them were supposed to head up to the bungalow until tomorrow. After last night he figured that they would go together. "I see. Thanks Jeffery. Will you please have my car ready for me in half an hour?" She wasn't the only one who could head up early.

"Of course sir."

* * *

_It was a little after eight in the morning when Loren and Skeeter arrived at the bungalow. As soon as Loren unleashed her black lab he jumped onto the couch and sprawled out. Lazy old dog, she thought. Everyone was still sleeping. Loren made her way to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. She had to do something to get last night off her mind. _

_About an hour later Mel came downstairs still in her pajamas and obviously half awake._

"Good morning" Loren says cheerfully. "What are you doing here?" Mel grumbled as she came into the kitchen. "Making everyone breakfast."

"I see that, but I meant what are you doing here. You weren't supposed to come until tomorrow." Loren shrugged her shoulders. "I know, but I figured why wait. This way I can help more with the wedding plans."

Mel eyed her curiously. "I came up early with Ian so you wouldn't have to remember? In your words, you wanted to be around this stupid love shit as little as possible."

"I don't think I put it that harshly." She finished up the last pancakes.

"Mhm, whatever you say Lo." Mel looked around the kitchen. There was eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, sausage and toast. "Wow this is a lot of food."

"There is a lot of people here."

"Yeah and this can feed twice that many people." Loren started to scrub the pans that she cooked with. Ignoring Mel's curiosity. "You only cook like this when you are freaked out about something. What's going on Lo?" Last time she cooked like this was after Tyler moved to New York with Chloe.

"Nothing." She scrubbed the pan harder. Mel looked at Loren and started to notice things. She had bags under her eyes, she was puffy so she had been drinking the night before. It was her hair though it was up in a messy bun. Loren always had her hair down. Then everything seem to click and Mel realized. "Oh my god you had sex."

Loren quickly dropped the pan in the sink. "Shh Mel."

"You didn't deny it. I am so right. Aren't I?" She squealed in excitement.

Loren grabbed her arm and made way to the back deck. "Yes okay, you are right. God how do you do that?" She smiled proudly. "It's a gift. Lord help Ian if he ever cheats on me, I'll know instantly."

"There's a scary thought." Mel was about to comment, but stopped herself. "Nice try—back to you. Who did you sleep with? Do I know him? Is it even a him?"

"Of course it was a guy." Loren scoffed. Mel put her hands up as if she surrendered. "Just wondering." She shrugged her shoulders. "After what Tyler did to you know one would blame you for experimenting."

"The way your mind works is fascinating." Mel gave a knowing smirk. "I'm just saying."

"You're ridiculous." Mel waved her hands in the air. "Enough stalling. Who did you do the dirty deed with?" She gave an evil smirk. "Was it Wyatt?"

"My producer? No he's married with three kids." Mel's mind was racing with names and possibilities. "Was it Rick? Or Corey? No it was Jase the hot bartender at MK."

"No, no and no." Mel stopped talking for a second and thought about it. Suddenly she

"Wait a minute, you worked on that wedding song with—Oh my god you had sex with Eddie." She practically screamed. "Oh my god Mel. Could you be any louder? I don't think the neighbors quite heard you."

"Oh please this place is so secluded the only place is six miles down and Max also happens to own it." That was true the bungalow six miles down was the one he bought with Katy. Max wanted a fresh start so he bought this one as well. The night before the wedding the groom and the groomsman will stay there while the bridal party will stay here. It didn't change the fact that Mel was announcing it loudly. "There is still a house full of people in there that don't need to know that I had sex with Eddie."

"You had sex with my mate?" Loren's whole body turned red as Ian made his way out the back door with a plate full of food. "Oh god."

"Ian go inside." Mel commanded. "No way, I want to hear this." Mel pointed towards the door. "Go now."

Loren through her hands in the air. "You know what stay. I'm going for a run."

"No way. I want details." Loren shook her head. "Not here and definitely not right now."

* * *

_Loren was heading back from an eight mile run. Running usually helped her clear head, but this time it hadn't. She knew what happened could seriously screw things up. Not only in her personal life, but their career as well. She could see the headlines now. 'Dumped Rockstars Sleep Together.' Or better yet, 'Rockstar Step Siblings Hit the Sheets.' Most of she didn't want to lose Eddie again. It was hard enough ending their friendship once, she didn't want to go through that again. As the bungalow became in sight she could see a silhouette of a man. She started to run slower as she realized who it was. She sighed. Loren should have known he would come up here early too. Eddie was standing on the balcony watching her closely. Her body was glistening in sweat and it only reminded him of last night. She slowly made her way up the stairs._

"Hey." She mumbled as she took her earphones out. Eddie glared at her. "Hey? Seriously that's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say?" She shrugged her shoulders. "How about you start with explaining why you bailed on me this morning?"

"I left you a note." Eddie scoffed. "Oh you mean that bull shit note that said, didn't want to wake you, see you around." Loren sighed. "What do you want from me Eddie?"

"The real reason you ran out on me." She shook her head. Why is he making this a big deal. "I didn't run out on you."

"Bull shit Lor." Eddie's voice was full of anger.

"What did you expect me to do Eddie? We did the wham bam, I wasn't going to wait around for the thank you mam." Eddie looked at her shocked. "You know it wasn't like that."

"Eddie you know I saved us both from an awkward morning."

"Nothing would have been awkward about the morning I had planned for us." Loren bit her lip as she let her imagination get creative with that thought. She cleared her throat and back away from him. "Eddie let's not make this more than what it was." Loren leaned against the railing. Eddie stepped closer to her. "Oh? And what exactly was this?"

Loren looked him dead in the eyes. Eddie could see her wall going back up. "Us getting back at our exes." Loren flinched as she saw the hurt flash through Eddie's eyes. Although it quickly turned to rage. Loren tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm and brought her up against his body. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He leaned in and whispered, "I can promise you one thing-When we were together, the thought of Chloe was nowhere near on my mind."

Loren's breath hitched. The truth was Tyler wasn't on her mind either. That didn't matter though. It didn't mean anything, she reminded herself. "Eddie what happened, happened. We are finally friends again. Let's not have what happen ruin that."

Eddie chuckled at her words and stepped closer to her. Loren's back was once again against the railing and Eddie's entire body covered hers. "You think you can be just my friend after what happened?" Eddie had never been this forward, but something about Loren brought out his animalistic side. "I'm not so sure I can." He admitted as he leaned in showing her how serious he felt. "Every time I'll see you images of last night will come to mind." Loren's whole body shivered, but she remained silent. "Every time I hear your sweet voice I'll hear you moaning my name over and over."

Eddie gazed at Loren as she smiled slightly. Just as he thought he was getting to her, the small smile turned into a sly smirk. "Sounds like your problem, not mine."

Before Eddie could reply the back door swung open and Ian walked out. He eyed his two friends up and down and a grin appeared on his lips. "Sorry to interrupt."

"You're not interrupting anything." Loren pushed Eddie off of her and quickly gained her composer. "Uh huh sure." He laughed as Eddie cleared his throat. "Love, there is someone at the door for you."

Loren looked at him questioningly. "Who?" Ian shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't say, he just asked for you and said he was an old friend."

"He?" Eddie mumbled. Loren rolled her eyes and went inside the boys following suit. They stopped in the living room and watched Loren head to the front door.

She peeked out the window and was stunned at who was at the door. "Oh my god." She swung the door open and squealed. "Cam." The tall blonde guy engulfed her in a hug. "Lolo." He picked her up and Loren swiftly wrapped her legs around his torso.

The boys stood there looking at what was happening in front them perplexed. Mel made her way down the stairs and saw who her friend was embracing. "Cameron?" She couldn't believe it. They hadn't seen him in years. "Oh my god."

Eddie looked towards Mel. "Who is Cameron?" He asked harshly. Melissa smirked.

"Loren's high school sweetheart."

* * *

_**Hey guys! Like always I'm sorry for the lack of updating. This has been the worst summer ever. I'll spare you all the drama filled details.**_

_**Oh by the way, the song in my last chapter was by Alexz Johnson. I own nothing.**_

_**Please let me know what you think. Not sure if I like this chapter. I will make it more graphic later on. Figured I'll start out slow. Let me know if you have any questions.**_

_**I will update my other story soon. Like I said I have most of this story already written out. It will be out within the next two weeks I hope.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**Love you guys, thanks for sticking with me. **_


End file.
